User blog:Hfechik6098/Parents guide for the fanon
You guys know how IMBD will have parents guides for the movies and tv shows it talks about. Well I have decided to create a parents guide for the fanon and fanon movie discussing all the inappropriate or semi-inappropriate things that maybe on here. Sex and nudity Usual stuff that's shown in the real series of "Dick Figures", including sexual terms and profanities. One of the female OCs will use her breasts for a weapon. A few homosexual couples. Some characters will undress themselves on purpose to show off. A mysterious stick figure will sometimes increase the sizes of breasts on women. Violence and Gore There is plenty of stuff One of the fan characters, Wolf, is clearly a phycopath, and will kill for no reason. One of the OCs, Rapper, is like Wolf but not as dangerous One of the female OCs uses a taser when she is threatened or anyone else is. There is a male OC that kills along with his gang members. Heavy fist fighting, gun violence, and other sorts of harassment, such as tying people up for torture One OC uses frost and ice for a weapon Three (or at least 2) teenagers appear to be bullies and will try to beat up little kids, but are usually stopped by another teenager who uses her skateboard as a weapon. An annoying, cookie loving female OC appears to be immortal and will come back to life if she's killed One of the female fan characters is immortal, is possesed by a demon, and uses energy balls as weapons. Quite a few characters will use their fists for weapons, or guns, whips, knives, lightsabers, and swords, and other weapons which usually may just be evryday items. Over all, the violence and gore on here is pretty heavy profanity Usual insulant, scatological, religious, and sexual terms and profanities will be used in the fan fics just like the real series. A few racist remarks will be said. Name calling, and other mild insults Drugs Heavy drinking, smoking, and other plant-based drugs that may harm the body are used Few medical drugs are shown Frighning and intense scenes There many scenes like this that can be very worrisome and upsetting Some OCs may have an evil clone of themselves called an "Alter ego" Many of the evil OCs are quite dark, cunning, violent, and creepy which may frighten some people. One of them is a demonic spirit from Hell. One male OC is dark and non-religious , but is not evil in anyway, though he is a demon. One of the female OCs is Goth, which maybe very mysterious to people who do not have understandings of the Gothic culture. Some characters will get possesed. A lot of deaths which maybe sad. In DFFU, there are a lot of break-ups, and deaths. One of the female characters commits suicide to release her inner demonic spirit. A lot of battles that lead to deaths or injuries. The villains may be very frightning to some. The death of Wolf at the end maybe very heart-breaking. Overall, the scenes of fright and intensity maybe scary, sad, and may even trigger irresponsible actions on some viewers. A lot of the stuff on here is a bit too mature for some to understand No possible ratings, but recommended for older viewers 15 and up. So this is the parents guide for the fanon series. Tell me what you think. No negative comments please! Category:Blog posts